Cambio
by lekatrine
Summary: Creo que este el resultado de un delirio, Kurapika es mujer en esta historia..¡la razón? nuestro querido Togashi juega con nuestras mentes, por qué yo no, con sus personajes? si deja muchas cosas al aire? Lamentablemente los personaje y la historia no me pertenecen, no soy escritora...y ojala entiendan mi fic.


Leorio era fiel por sus amigos, y no recibía señal de este hace más de 6 meses. Le perdió el rastro, como no contestaba el teléfono se decidió y fue a verlo, donde sabía que lo podría encontrar.

Llegó a la mansión Nostrade, en busca de él y no estaba. Pero le respondió alguien quién lo conocía, Senritsu.

**Senritsu**.- _No se encuentra, últimamente se va a está hora y regresa tarde_. Ella siempre lo encontró especial, de todos era quien tenía la melodía más tranquilizante y equilibrada de los cuatro, por eso y como conocía a su amigo le dijo donde se encontraba.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Senritsu, encontró un callejón pequeño entre altos edificios, el sonido de la ciudad se hacía sordo y sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de lo que era una jungla urbana. Leorio entró por una pequeña puerta a un lugar oscuro, húmedo, pero con una luz tenue el final. Al seguirlo sintió como bajaba la temperatura hasta que los pelos de su piel se erizaron, vio una pequeña sombra ahí estaba.

Kurapika miraba como zombi a un pequeño altar con 12 ojos rojos, sin decir palabra parecía muerto.

**Kurapika**.- _No deberías estar aquí_

**Leorio**.- (Con la pasión para hablar que lo caracteriza) _¡Qué te pasa a ti?, ni siquiera fuiste a ver a Gon cuando se estaba muriendo en el hospital!_

**K**.- _No te interesa._

Leorio se acerca enojado, lo toma por el pecho y cara a cara lo enfrenta.

**L**.- _Puedo entender todas tus motivaciones, pero….(_sus palabras se detienen al ver los ojos rojos de su amigo)

**K.-** _No te interesa!_ ( sus ojos rojos lo veían directamente, estaba enojado)De repente la cara de Leorio recibe un golpe de su amigo.

**L.-** (Gritando) _ya me aburriste!._ En ese momento, le devolvió el golpe con la misma fuerza e intensidad. La cara del kuruta se volvió de cólera al punto que no solo le propino un golpe no sabía de dónde venía esa rabia, pero solo podía repetir.

**K.-** _No deberías estar aquí_!. Pasado unos 30 minutos cansados ambos, después de unas golpizas que se transformaron en un club de la pelea, Leorio esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

**L.-** _Vaya, golpeas fuerte para ser tan menudo_. En ese momento Leorio sintió la cara de odió de su amigo, mientras su ojos se ponían rojos, Kurapika caminando le dice :

**K-**_No vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo_.- y desapareció en las sombras.

Leorio lo empezó a seguir, pero no pudo. Pensó .**L-** _Puta es muy rápido_.- Él conocía a su amigo, desde el incidente de las arañas se veía más deprimido e impulsivo, sin pensarlo se fue a la mansión Nostrade a la que sabía que era la pieza de él.

Entro en estado de Zetzu y lo esperó. Después de 3 horas, Kurapika apareció, parecía muerto, con la mirada perdida y entró al baño. Leorio sintió que habrían la ducha y pensó.**L**_-__ Esperaré a que salga, por lo menos parece que no ha hecho nada_.- en ese momento sonrió.

Hace tiempo que no hablaban, por esa razón lo esperó para encararlo, no le gustaba dejar los cabos sueltos.

Al abrirse la puerta del baño, del vapor salió una figura. A su cuerpo lo tapaba una toalla, de la impresión al ver a alguien se puso en estado de alerta y dejo caer la toalla.

**k.-(**gritando y enrojecido) _qué haces aquí!._ Su cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque, apareció su cadena en la mano. Iba a atacar, aunque sabía que él era su amigo.

Leorio al mirar el cuerpo de su amigo, quedo en shock no podía creer. De pies a cabeza, veía unas piernas contorneadas, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y …

**L.-** _Tetas!_Esa frase cambio totalmente el ambiente

**K.-** _Al verme sin ropa lo único que dices es TETAS!_ De repente la cara leorio recibe una cachetada de esas de teleserie, mientras él cae al suelo y tiene la visión del cuerpo de kurapika desde el suelo. La impresión y la calentura de ver a una mujer desnuda y desde ese ángulo, deja salir un rastro de sangre de su nariz. Kurapika se irrita más y el próximo golpe que le propina Leorio ve todo negro.

Al despertar Leorio ve al Kurapika de siempre, con su ropa de combate típica, pensó que era un sueño, pero miro detenidamente al pecho. Este se veía abultado…

**L.-** _No estás usando sostén_.

**K.-** _Deja de mirarme las tetas!_

**L.**-_Disculpa, no se qué decir, siempre has parecido mujer, pero no pensé que eras una. Solo que no te había llegado la pubertad. Aunque siempre me llamo la atención lo bueno para gritar y mandonear que eras._

**k**.-_No es algo que quiero que la gente sepa. Solo lo saben Senritsu y Gon, y los dos se enteraron por accidente_. (sonríe)

**L.-** _Por qué no quieres que la gente sepa? _

**K.-** _No es algo que te interese._ (Se aleja, pero es detenido por la mano de Leorio)

**L.-** _Deja de decir, que no me interesa, te vine a ver porque si me interesas_.

**K.-** _Ahora te intereso porque sabes que soy mujer_. (La cara de Leorio cambia a un seño enojado)

**L**.- _Si no me interesarás no hubiese estado cuidándote con Senritsu cuando tenías fiebre_ (ve que Kurapika se sonroja y su rostro se pone más suave) _Pero no me mal interpretes ni nada!_

Kurapika toma asiento en su cama.

**K.-**_Cuando el Genei Ryodan masacro a mi pueblo, también mató a la mujer que era yo_. (Cambia su rostro a más sombrío y depresivo) _Creo que tenía unos 14 años y también un hermano pequeño era muy parecido a mí_ (Mira la expresión de Leorio de impacto) _Aunque no lo creas!_ (la cara de odio de Kurapika era evidente) _Un día estaba con mi hermano pequeño creo que tenía 3 años, lo llevaba de la mano cuando mi madre llego corriendo. Me hablo algo de un ataque y que corriera luego solo vi como caía y un gigante empezó a perseguirnos._ _Tome a mi hermano en brazos hasta llegar a mi aldea, cuando llegué estaba todo quemado y muchos de mis hermanos muertos_ (La posición en que Kurapika se sentaba cambio, se encorvó y hablando como si estuviera en trance) _Vi a mi padre mutilado con sus cuencas vacías, de repente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y perdí el conocimiento, solo sé que caí al lado de él. Al despertar mi hermano pequeño no estaba conmigo, solo había un tipo frente a mi no recuerdo su cara…_

_Flashback…_

**Araña.-** _Esta viva la maldita, es bien atractiva_

**Araña mujer.-** _Vaamos, tu siempre mirando a las jovencitas_

**Araña.-** _Lider! Puedo hacer lo que quiera_

**Lider.-** _Ya terminamos el trabajo así que mata al último como desees_

**Araña.-** (mirando a Kurapika) _Sabes?, me gustan las niñas con pechos tan bonitos como los tuyos, pequeños pero bonitos_. Ella sentía que la mano de la araña pasaba por sus pechos, trataba de moverse, pero no podía, también quiso esbozar alguna palabra pero no pudo. Sus ojos ser tornaron rojos y el odio lo lleno su mirada.

**Araña**_**.-**__Mira está enojada la maldita, mira que cara de rabia tiene._

**Mujer araña.-** _Yo no voy a ser partícipe de tus asquerosidades me voy…_

Kurapika, lo único que pudo hacer fue escupirle a la cara de la araña.

**Araña.-** _Te has portado muy mal y la zorras merecen morir!_ La Araña tomo a Kurapika del pelo y lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos de agonía y angustia sordos, no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. En ese momento ella deseaba morir.

_Fin del flashback…_

(El cuerpo de Kurapika estaba rígido, temblaba y su piel estaba pálida) **K**.- _Cuando desperté no dejaba de sangrar, me dolía el cuerpo, el alma y me sentía sucia! Lo que ese maldito me hiso, lo hiso porque yo era mujer, en ese momento odié ser mujer, odié mis senos, odie mi sexo._

_De ahí en adelante juré que vengaría a mi tribu, buscaría sus ojos, los de mi hermano menor y desde ese momento la mujer desapareció. _

_Y terminaron de matarla, cuando me enteré de que por culpa de ellos nunca podría ser madre, sangre tanto que me dejaron estéril. Dime de qué sirve ser mujer si no vas a poder tener familia?_

Leorio no podía creer la historia que le contaban, no sabía decir, no sabía que hablar, sólo la abrazó. Sintió húmedo su brazo quizás era la primera vez que ella lloraba en años.

El abrazo que ella sintió fue cálido, se dejo diluir en sus brazos. Él le seco las lagrimas y la miro se acerco y la beso tiernamente, sus labios estaban cálidos y se dejaron llevar.

Leorio pensó.- _Qué estoy haciendo! Me va a matar_. Al contrario ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

**L**.- _Parece que pude llegar a conocer quién eres Kurapika._

Cuando Leorio se despierta, es despertado por la Luz del sol. Al mirar a su alrededor ve a Kurapika en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, su cara es muy linda le mira los labios y se sonroja y piensa.

**L**_**.-**__Esto esta muy mal, conociendo como es…va a terminar muy__ mal (_mira a Kurapika)_pero se va tan linda_. Kurapika se despierta lo mira a sus ojos y la cara de tranquilidad que tenía se convertía en odio. Solo se escucha el grito de Leorio.


End file.
